


Still worth fighting for?

by MeineqaX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Eren is bad at feelings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeineqaX/pseuds/MeineqaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are powerful tools. You can completly destroy someone with them, create a lasting friendship or make someone fall in love with you. So it really isn't a great idea to talk to people when you have lost the filter between your mouth and brain's. Don't you agree Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still worth fighting for?

Still worth fighting for?

~~Eren~~  
Last month in Wall Maria’s upper secondary school. Last month when I am able to see Levi and the last month when I can feel myself whole.   
“Eren? Are you okay? You just zoomed out. What were you thinking? Your matriculation examinations?” Asked Petra, she is my girlfriend and we have been together last two years. I liked her, and she is a very good companion. Maybe a little quiet, but still nice. I met her because of Mikasa.   
Mikasa is like a sister I never had. I have known her since the kindergarten and we have been friends since then, although sometimes she annoys the hell out of me. Nowadays, I’m not sure if I hate her or not. Then again, some people just fall apart without a good reason.   
“Yeah, I was wondering how on earth I can pass chemistry. I hate it.” I mutter. Petra smiled at me.  
“ You have always had the second best grades, only Hanji is better than you and that is because she has been studying chemistry her whole childhood! You will pass it easily.” Petra tried to encourage me.  
“I guess. Thanks Petra.” I said forcing a smile on my face.   
“I need to go, Auruo asked me to tutor him in French. “  
“Sure, I’ll see you in the evening. You are still coming to the party, right?” I asked after kissing her quickly.  
“Certainly. We will meet there.” Petra said and left to the library.  
I hate this. She doesn’t deserve this. I’m always lying to her. I’m just using her. My heart belongs to another. It always has and it always will. Still she is one of the few people who get along with Levi.  
I have never said a word about how I feel. Levi doesn’t love me, he has no reason to. Having he as my friend is better than nothing. I don’t want to destroy our friendship because of my stupid childish feelings.  
Why would I hate Mikasa? She is dating the only person whose side I would like to be forever.

~~Levi~~  
I hate this shit. Everything going straight to hell faster than I am able to say shit. I don’t want to lose him, yet I’m still losing him. Being with Mikasa is hard especially because I hate her, but when I’m near her I can be near Eren. Right? They wouldn’t lose contact with each other. They are childhood friends right? So why would they lose contact?  
“So, what are you doing? Are you coming with me or not?” Mikasa asked.  
“To the party? Sure, why not.” I answered. I didn’t smile. Why would I do that?  
“I’m ready in five minutes.” Then she left from the room. Not another word. She just left. It wasn’t bothering me. I know It should have, but I just don’t care anymore. She is annoying and she talks about Eren 24/7 like it is the only thing in her mind. But then again I wanted to hear about him. So why this shit is annoying again? Because I want to be the one in his life. This shit is annoying.   
I dressed up slowly.  
I didn’t want to go there. That horse face is as dumb as stone who couldn’t get laid, plus he always tries to get Mikasa’s attention. Which means I have to be ‘the over protective boyfriend’. Just fuck my life. Oh, and it isn’t helping that the stupid four-eyes will be there. She is always trying new drinks and I’m not even sure if anyone knows what she is putting in them. One thing is sure, everyone will be suffering from a massive hangover.  
“Levi! You coming? Hurry up!” Mikasa called me from downstairs.  
“Do you want to drive?” I asked politely.   
“Didn’t I tell you? Eren is going to pick us up with Petra. We’re going to go together.” She responded while she finished her make-up.  
I looked at her confused.  
This night will be interesting one. At that moment I heard a car halting outside.  
“They are here!” Mikasa sang. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out after her.  
“Come on! We are already late! Get in the car.” Petra ordered.   
“Don’t blame me, I waited you.” Eren replied while looking at Petra with a smile on his face.

“And Hanji wins!” Erwin laughed while he drank his beer.  
I put my drink down while Hanji began celebrating her victory. Freaking four-eye just how fucking much she can drink? I’m starting to think she isn’t even human.  
This party had seriously went out of hand around three hours ago, when uninvited guests started arriving. This place would look like it was hit by a tornado, luckily I wouldn’t be the one who had to clean this shit up.   
“Levi, are you okay? I know you and Mikasa were together.” Erwin inquired while pouring himself another drink.  
“What the hell do you think? That bitch kissed Jean in front of every fucking person in here!” I hissed Jean’s name like it was poison in my mouth.  
“So seriously, you had no clue that they were having one night stands?” He tried to stop laughing, but couldn’t. Today he is a shitty friend.  
I left from the table and went to find myself something stronger. Fuck them, only reason I haven’t left already is because of the free drinks.  
“Um, Levi? I’m sorry. I didn’t know about those two. I would have told you if I had known. I’m really pissed off about it, I though Mikasa wouldn’t be the type to cheat their partner.” I heard so familiar voice behind me. The one person who I would lose soon.   
“Well, fuck you too.” I’m done, he is the last person right now which I would like to talk to. I went to collect my jacket from the bench where I had left it before the drinking contest with Hanji.   
“Levi, where are you going?” Eren wondered. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled myself free.  
“To the bus stop. Tell your dearest sister that I want her fucking stuff out of my apartment before Monday.” I reported when I left from the yard.   
“Dude, you can barely walk straight.” Eren said and continued to follow me.  
“I’m fine.”  
“No, let me drive you back to your apartment.” He huffed. He was really frustrated right now.  
I didn’t reply, just continued walking.  
When I hadn’t replied to him around a minute or so Eren forced me to stop.  
“What the hell do you want?” I glared him angrily, why couldn’t he just leave me alone damn it.  
“What did I do to you?” He begged. He was really confused.  
You made me fall in love with you brat. Knowing that I can never be with you.  
“You haven’t left me alone.” I replied while tilting my head.  
“What? I haven’t talked to you like forever! And when I do, you just blame me for something?” Eren grunted while he let his hand run through his hair.   
“So?”  
“What the hell I-“  
I kissed him furiously while seizing his hands to his sides.  
“What the hell?! How fucking much did you drink?” He spoke, when he was done with his puffer fish imitation.   
“You are so desperate, what is the matter? You haven’t kissed a guy before?” I grinned.  
“Wha-“  
“Or you haven’t kissed anyone? Petra isn’t good enough fuck for you?” I said while laughing.  
Just leave me alone. You don’t want to be with someone like me. Trust me, I’m a mess.  
“Stop it.” He growled, green in his eyes had taken a darker shade.  
“Maybe you just need a really good fuck you know? So you can finally grow up and maybe give Petra a reason to scream aloud.” I continued to annoy him. Soon I could feel when he hit me on the jaw.  
“You know what! Fuck you! You are one big fucking piece of shit! I try to be nice and you just insult me and Petra! You know what? I hate you. Leave me the hell alone you shit.” He ranted before turning around and probably making his way back to the party.  
I looked after him for a while.   
I was wrong. I didn’t have a month after all.


End file.
